Still Survives
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: A look at the episode "That Which Survives" from the view point that Spock and Chapel are dating. This is part of my Love isn't logical series but can be read by itself.
1. Chapter 1:Explosions and Headaches

_a/N: Sorry i haven't written in so long! i will try and post a lot of chapters quickly to make up for it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, and don't know who does._

"Mr. Spock, are you all right?"

Uhura's worried voice helped shake me out of my daze. I sat back in my chair and waited for my vision to clear before answering her. "I believe no permanent damage is done, Lieutenant."

"What happened?"

I tilted my head, and immediately regretted moving it, "The occipital area of my head impacted with the arm of the chair."

"Sir, I mean what happened to us?" Of course, she could see what had happened to me

I shifted my glance from Uhura and surveyed the room. "That we have yet to ascertain, Lieutenant."

"Mr. Spock, the planet's gone!"

I turned my head towards the view screen and sure enough the planet we had been orbiting was no where in site. I heard Scotty leap up from his station and in a horrified voice cry out "But the Captain! And the others! They were on it!" Eyeing the empty screen he sadly finished "There's no trace of it at all." At the helm Lieutenant Radha shifted in her seat "Maybe the whole system went supernova. Those power readings..."

That possibility was highly improbable. If the system had gone supernova we would have disintegrated. "Please refrain from wild speculation. Mr. Scott, engine status reports. Lieutenant Uhura, check damage control. Lieutenant Radha hold this position. Scan for debris from a possible explosion." Slowly everyone seemed to relax.

"Mr. Spock, Ensign Wyatt, the Transporter officer, is dead."

Lieutenant Uhura's announcement could not have surprised me more. "Dead?" I punched the intercom button on the captain chair to speak with sickbay.

"Sickbay, Dr. M'Benga ,sir."

"Report on the death of the Transporter officer and your conditions."

"We're not sure yet. Dr Sanchez is conducting the autopsy now. As for our conditions we're going to be busy for quite a while. We've got a lot of minor injury's to take care of due to whatever happened earlier."

"I want a full report on the incident as soon as possible." I turned my chair towards Scotty. "Mr. Scott, have the transporter checked for possible malfunctions. "

"Aye Sir."

"There's no debris of any kind, sir. I made two full scans. if the planet had broken up we'd have some sign. What bothers me most though are the stars, Mr. Spock."

I looked up from my console which had the list of injured person's on it- I was checking to see if Christine was on it, and she thankfully was not. Looking at the view screen I noted nothing odd about the stars.

"They're wrong sir."

"Wrong Lieutenant?"

"Wrong Sir Look." she then showed a distant pattern of normal star movements; but in the immediate foreground there were no stars. She then showed a replay of what the stars looked like before the explosion.

"It resembles a positional change." Now that didn't make sense.

"It doesn't make sense, but I'd say that in some how in a flash we've been knocked a thousand light years away from where we were."

I made a quick check of my readings, "Nine hundred and ninety point seven light years to be exact."

"But that's not possible!" Scotty suddenly exclaimed "nothing could do that!"

I had to agree with Scotty, but we had clearly moved. "It is not logical to assume that the force of an explosion, even a small supernova, could have hurled us the distance of a thousand light years."

"The point is sir that is shouldn't have hurled us anywhere. it should have immediately vaporized us."

And that was the dilemma with are having moved. How did it happen? "Correct Mr. Scott. By any laws we know. There was no period of unconsciousness; and the ship's chronometers registered only a matter of seconds. We were displaced through space in some manner I am unable to fathom."

"Then the planet didn't blow up! The captain and the others are still alive!"

As much as I would have liked to agree with him there was no logic to his statement, and I could not condone any false hopes. " Mr. Scott please restrain your leaps of illogic. I have not said anything, I was merely speculating." Mr Scott did not have a chance to respond, at that moment the intercom beeped.

"Sickbay to Mr. Spock" I recognized the voice and felt my stomach get a little fluttery, it was amazing how quickly she could do that. I squashed the emotions down and pressed the intercom button.

"Spock here."

"Nurse Chapel, Sir. You asked for the autopsy report, the cause of death seems to have been cellular disruption."

Cellular disruption? "Explain."

"It's as though every cell of the Ensign's body has been individually blasted from the inside." Her voice sounded a little frightened.

"Would any known disease do that?'

"Dr. Sanchez has ruled out that possibility, we have no idea as to what caused it. However we do know that it happened right around the time of the explosion."

"Someone might have entered the Transporter room after- or as- the Captain and his party left. Keep me advised, please. Spock out." This was turning out to be rather a large puzzle, with far more questions than answers. "Mr. Scott, Since the Enterprise still appears to be in good condition I suggest we return to our starting point at top warp speed."

"Aye sir but even at that it will take a good while to get there."

"Then we should start at once. Can you give me warp eight?"

"Aye, sir. And maybe a wee bit more. I'll sit on the warp engines myself and nurse them."

"That position, Mr. Scott, would be not only unavailing, but also... undignified. Lieutenatn plot a course for..."

"Already laid in sir."

"Good, prepare for warp eight." I ignored the sense of growing unease about what we would find once we reached the planet. And instead concentrated on blocking out the pain my headache was giving me.

_A/N: sorry there wasn;t much Spock Chrisitne interaction in this chapter, there should be more in the next ones._


	2. Chapter 2: How long?

_A/N: yes, I did switch Dr. M'Benga's line over to Christine, I had to find some way for the two to interact. _

~~ooOoo~~

Mr. Scott went to engineering to see to it that we were getting full use of the engines. The bridge was uneasily quiet, everyone was clearly wondering as to the plight of the Captain, Dr McCoy, Sulu and D'Amoto. My headache was steadily getting worse and I was beginning to wonder if I would have to stop by sickbay and have myself examined. It was amazing how much less I minded going to sickbay now that I had allowed myself to love Christine. I had always felt incredibly awkward going there knowing how Christine felt about me, and not be able to return with the feelings I had for her. My streams of thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the intercom. "Spock here Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Spock the ship feels wrong."

"Feels, Mr. Scott?"

He sounded somewhat troubled and embarrassed when he replied, "I-I know it doesn't... make sense, sir. Instrumentation reads correct- but the feel is wrong. It's something I... I don't know how to say..."

"Obviously, Mr. Scott. I suggest you avoid emotionalism and simply keep your readings correct." Perhaps I should have taken his worry more seriously, he is incredibly sensitive to the feel of the ship and its perfect operation. still I can't have Mr. Scotts worrying over something that simply feels wrong.

However, in a matter of minutes I quickly regretted my decision.

"Scott to Bridge."

"Spock here Mr. Scott."

"My engineering assistant is dead sir." The blunt manner in which he broke the new to me momentarily set me aback.

"Do you know how he died Mr. Scott?"

I diddn see it happen. His last words warned about some strange woman. "

Without even having to think I reached over and pressed the loud speaker button. "Security! All decks! Woman intruder! Extremely dangerous!" The security guards sent there acknowledgment and set off in search of our intruder.

"Sickbay to Mr. Spock." Spock pressed the intercom

"Spock here Nurse Chapel." He had to catch himself, he had almost said 'Christine'.

"Watkins body had the same cellular disruption as our Transporter operator. I still have no idea what could have caused it, quite frankly your guess is as good as mine."

"The power of this intruder to disrupt every cell in a body combined with the almost inconceivable power to hurl the Enterprise such a distance speaks of a very high culture, and a very dangerours one."

"Looking at Watkins cells, I'd say that was putting it lightly. Nurse Chapel out."

"You mean one of the people who threw us a thousand light years away from the planet is on board our ship and killing our crew?!"

"That would seem to be a reasonable assumption Mr. Scott." Indeed, it would seem to be the only logical one. But why wait till the Captain left the ship to blast us away? Or had they blasted us away because they did not want anyone else to beaming down. Neither prospect was a pleasant one, and either way it seemed that the Captain and the rest of the landing party were running out of time.

"Yes, Watkins must have been murdered, I'd sent him to check the matter anti matter reactor, There are no exposed circuts there. It can't have been touched."

"If there are more of those beings on the planet then the Captain and the others are in grave danger Mr. Scott." I turned off the intercom and leaned back in the captain chair. My head was still pounding and I could not figure out why. I have hit my head much harder before and have never had a headache like this one.

"Sir, here are the results of the third security sweep." I opened my eyes and took the results from Uhura's outstretched hand. It was negative, there was nothing on this ship. "Sir, how she get of the ship?"

How indeed, "Presumably the same way she got on it."

"Yes Sir. Mr. Spock, what are the chances that the Captain and the others are still alive?"

"We are not engaged in gambling Lieutenant. We are proceeding in the most logical way to return as fast as possible to the place they were last seen. IT would seem the most logical way to ascertain whether or not they are still alive." Uhura went back to her seat, still frighted and not at all satisfied with my answer. Not that I blamed her, I was not satisfied either.

"Sir, were at warp eight point eight."

"What?" I walked over to Radha's conn and pressed the intercom. "Mr. Scott."

"Scott here sir, I see it. It's a power surge. I'm working on it, I suggest we reduce speed till we locate the trouble."

"Very well Mr. Scott." I turned to Radha, "Reduce speed to warp seven."

"Aye sir." She pressed some buttons and I turned to leave. "Mr. Spock! Our speed is at warp eight point nine and still climbing!"

I mashed the intercom button down again, "Bridge to Scott, Negative effect on power reduction. Mr. Scott, speed is still increasing."

Mr. Scott's reply was slow, "Aye sir. And I've found out why. The emergency bypass control valve for the mater anti matter integrator is fused, it's completely useless. The engines are running wild. There's no way to get at them. We should reach maximum over loads in fifteen minutes."

Without even thinking I corrected him. "14.87 minutes."

"Those few seconds won't make much difference, sir. Because you, I, and the rest of the crew won't be around to argue about. This ship is going to blow up and nothing in the universe can stop it."

I looked up from the intercom, every face on the bridge was white with shock. "Lieutenant Radha, you have the bridge." I quietly walked to the turbolift. Once its doors closed I nearly collapsed. Pain, so much pain coming from my head. I ordered the turbo lift to halt and sat down. I took a few deep breaths and tried to gain control over the pain. After a moment I managed to block most of the pain out. I had to figure out was causing this headache before I lost my control to it. The pain was almost as great as the pain the neural parasites had caused. I stood up again and ordered the shuttle to continue to engineering. I had no time to waste on pain; I estimated we only had fourteen minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Second, as usual

I had joined Mr. Scott in the matter anti matter chamber.

"It's useless. There's' no question, it was deliberate."

"Sabotage." I quietly murmured.

"Aye-and a thorough job it was, the systems foolproof. whoever killed Watkins sabotaged this."

"You said it's been fused Mr. Scott, how?"

"That's what worries me. It's been fused all right- but it would take the power of the ship's main phaser banks to have done it."

"Interesting." All the evidence pointed to the fact that this was an incredibly advanced civilization, why had we not noticed any signs of them when we scanned the planet?

"I find nothing interesting about the fact we're about to blow up sir!" I looked over and noticed Mr. Scott was glaring at me.

"No, but the method is extremely interesting Mr Scott."

"Whoever did this must still be on the ship. I fail to see why you canceled the red alert!"

"Mr. Scott, a force able to fling us a thousand light years away and yet managed to sabotage our main energy source will not be waiting around to be taken into custody." I decided to change the subject. "As I recall the pattern of fuel flow there is an access tube, is there not, that leads in the matter anti matter reaction chamber?"

"Aye," Mr Scott said grudgingly, "but it's meant to be used while the integrator operates."

"Nonetheless it is there. It might be possible to shut the flow off at that point."

Mr Scott looked at me with desperation and annoyance, "with what!! Bare hands?!"

I took a breath and looked calmly at him. "No Mr. Scott, with a magnetic probe."

Mr. Scott gave me a perplexed look. "Any matter that comes into contact with anti matter triggers the explosion. I'm not even sure a man could live in the crawlway, in the energy stream of the magnetic field that bottles up the anti matter."

that was the precise reason for my next statement. "I shall try."

"You'll be killed man!"

"That fate awaits us all unless a solution can be found very quickly."

Mr. Scot looked at me with a hint of admiration and annoyance. "Aye, your right. We've nothing to lose. But I'll do it Mr. Spock. I know every millimeter of this system. I'll do what must be done." As much as I didn't want to risk his life, he was the logical choice.

"Very well Mr. Scott. You spoke, I remember, of the 'feel' of the ship being 'wrong'."

"It was an emotional statement, I can't expect you to understand it."

"I hear Mr. Scott without necessarily understanding. It is my intention to put an analysis through the ship's computers comparing the present condition of the Enterprise with her ideal condition."

"We've no time for that!" I found myself disagreeing; perhaps it would help us find a quicker solution.

"We have twelve minutes and twenty seven seconds. I suggest you do what you can in the service crawlway." I then turned and headed back to the bridge.

Once I arrived I immediately started working on my analysis. No sooner had I started it than Mr. Scott called.

"Go ahead Mr. Scott."

"I've sealed off the aft end of the crawlway, and I've positioned explosive separator charges so you can blow me clear of the ship if I rupture the magnetic bottle. I'm so close to it now that the flow around me feels like ants crawling over my body."

"Mr. Scott I suggest you do not engage in any further subjective descriptions. You have precisely ten minutes and nineteen seconds to perform your task."

As I finished speaking Radha turned from her console. "Mr. Spock we are at warp eleven point two and accelerating." I believe I was finally understanding the old earth saying 'when it rains it pours'.

"I heard that. The ship not structured to take that speed for any length of time."

I was all too aware of that fact. "Mr. Scott, you now have ten minutes and ten seconds."

"All right Mr. Spock I'm now opening the access panel to the magnetic flow valve itself. Keep your eyes on that dial. If there's a jump in magnetic flow you must jettison me. The safety control can't hold more than two seconds after rupture of the field."

"I am aware of these facts Mr. Scott. Pleas get on with the job." it never failed to amaze me how adept at stalling humans were. I moved over to my station and checked my analysis. It had not finished its analysis yet. I turned around to Uhura. "Your monitoring the magnetic force?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't take your eyes off it." I had to grit my teeth against a sudden onset of pain, my headache was back, and was stronger than before. I took a steadying breath and focused all my control on ignoring the pain. "Lieutenant Radha, arm the pod jettison system."

"Ayes sir, I'll jettison the pod at the first sign of trouble."

"Only on my order!" I closed my eyes and regained control of my emotions. _There is no pain, there is no pain._ I kept repeating the phrase to myself, maybe it would help me believe it.

"Yes sir, were at warp eleven point nine now."

I turned back to my station and pressed the intercom. "Mr. Scott what's your situation?"

"It's hard to see, there's so much disturbance I'm afraid any attempt to get at the flow valve will interrupt the magnetic field."

"You have eight minutes and forty one seconds."

~~ooOoo~~

It took my analysis seven minutes to complete.

"Show analysis."

"Transporter factor M-7. Reassembled out phase point zero, zero, zero, nine." I felt my eyebrows rise in astonishment, that was the key!

"Fifty seven seconds to go sir." I barely heard Radha's announcement of the time. It just couldn't be.

"Mr. Spock"

Scotties voice tore me away from my discoveries. "Spock here."

"I'm going to try to cut through the magnetic valve. But if it doesn't exactly match the flow there'll be an explosion, starting now."

Uhura suddenly cried out, "Mr. Spock! magnetic force indicator's jumping."

"Mr. Scott, ease off."

"Magnetic force back to normal sir."

"Warp thirteen point two Mr. Spock." Well, if we survived this we were going to reach the captain a lot early than we had thought.

I knelt back over my station. "Computer for out phase condition will reversed field achieve closure?"

"Affirmative if M-7 factor maintained."

I struck the intercom. "Mr. Scott reverse polarity in your magnetic probe."

"Reverse polarity?"

Why must humans question every order? I fought the urge to yell 'just do it!' and instead said "That is correct Mr. Scott."

"But that'll take a bid of doing and what purpose?"

"Get started Mr. Scott and I shall explain. You were right in your 'feel." the enterprise was put through a molecular transporter. Then it was reassembled slightly out of phase. Reversed polarity should seal the incision." It was such a simple explanation, I wonder why it had not occurred to me earlier.

"Fifteen seconds Mr. Spock." Radha announced.

"I'm doing the best I can. Wait- it's stuck!" I heard Mr. Scott frantically struggling over the intercom.

"Ten seconds" Radha said.

"I'm stuck, blast me loose!"

There would be absolutely no point in blasting MR. Scott now, we only had eight seconds left. "Keep working Mr. Scott."

"Don't be a fool Spock, it's your last chance, push the jettison button. Don't be sentimental. I'm going to die anyway."

"Stop talking," I replied, "Work"

I looked over at Radha's Conn. We were at warp fourteen.

"Magnetic force meter is steady." I looked over at Uhura and nodded my head, it appeared Mr. Scott had been successful.

"Mr. Scott you have accomplished your purpose."

"You might at least say thank you, Mr. Spock."

I swear, humans never fail to amaze me. "For what purpose Mr. Scott? What is it that requires an overwhelming display of emotion in a situation such as this? Two men pursue there only reasonable course- and you clearly seem to feel something more is necessary. What?"

"Never mind," Mr. Scott said wearily, 'I'm sorry I brought it up."

~~ooOoo~~

I checked my phaser as I walked up onto the transporter pad. We had just reached the planet and found three life form readings.

"Energize."

I rematerialized on the planets surface and was surprised by what I saw. The Captain, Dr. McCoy, and Sulu were attempting to fend off three identical women. The security team and I immediately swung around and aimed our phasers at the women.

"No Spock" Jim yelled, "That cubed computer-destroy it!" We all swiveled around and shot at the computer. After a moment there was a flash of iridescent light and the women vanished. Jim turned around and looked at me with a radiant face. "Mr. Spock, it would be an understatement to say that I am pleased to see you. I thought you and the Enterprise had been destroyed."

I holstered my phaser and looked at Jim in the face. "I had the same misgivings about you, Captain. We got back close enough to this planet to pick up your life form readings only a moment ago." As I finished talking I walked over to the broken cube and started examining it.

"Got back from where Spock?"

I looked at Jim, "From where this brain had the power to send the ship. A thousand light years across the galaxy. What a magnificent culture this is."

Jim gave me a sad look. "Was Mr. Spock. It's defenses were run by computer."

I nodded my head, I had already deduced that. "I surmised that Captain. It's moves were all incredibly logical, but what people created it. Are there any representatives of them left?" I would be interested in meeting them, even after all that the Enterprise had been through.

"There were replicas of one of them. But now the power to reproduce them has been destroyed. Your phasers." He was interrupted by a computer generated image gradually forming on the back wall. It was the woman that had been attacking the captain.

"My fellows Kalandans I Losira greet you. A disease is decimating us. Beware of it. I regret giving you only this warning-but we who have guarded this outpost for you may be dead by the time you hear it. In creating this planet we also created a deadly organism. I have awaited the regular supply ship from our home star with medical assistance but I am now sickening with the virus my self. I shall set the outpost's controls on automatic. The will defend against all enemies save the disease. My fellow Kalandans I wish you well."

McCoy's sullen voice came from behind me. "She's wishing the dead well."

I turned back to the blasted computer. "It must have projected replicas of the only being it had available, Losira."

Jim was still staring at where the image had been. "She was-beautiful."

"Beauty is transitory Captain. She was however loyal and highly intelligent."

Jim slowly drew out his communicator and flipped it open. "Kirk to enterprise, five to beam up." He flipped it shut and pocketed it. "By the way Mr. Spock, I don't agree with you."

Don't agree? With what? "Indeed Captain?"

Jim's face was distant as he replied "Beauty survives Mr. Spock. It survives in the memory of those who beheld it." As we dematerialized I silently agreed with him. It may not be logical, but I couldn't help think of Christine when he mentioned beauty surviving. I doubted that the memory of her beauty would ever die in me no matter how long I live.

_A/N: No, I'm not going to tell what is causing Spock's headaches yet, y'all are just going to have to wait. *Laughs evilly* _


	4. Chapter 4

I can not adequately describe how relieved I was to finally just sit and play a game of chess with Jim. It had been a long and tiring day. After we had rescued Jim and the others we all had to be debriefed. A process that took us two hours. We then had to write up our reports on the incident and send them off to Starfleet. Yes, it has been a very long day indeed.

"Queen to Queen's level three." Jim moved his piece and leaned back in his chair. He looked weary-though I could not blame him. He had been very taken by the woman on the planet; I believe he had started to 'fall' for her. I leaned forward to grab my king.

"King to Queen's level two." I leaned back in my seat and looked around the room. Christine and Uhura were sitting at a table in the corner; they were fully engrossed in a fashion magazine. As I observed Christine's gentle features I couldn't help but reflect on this afternoon. Once we had finished our debriefing I had gone to see Christine in sickbay. My headache had gotten so bad that I could hardly see to walk. Christine had led me to the examination table and gently laid me upon it. She made sure the room was clear and dimmed the lights so as to not irritate my sensitive eyes. I was having a good deal of trouble controlling my emotions through the pain and Christine's gentle and loving ministrations nearly broke me down. After a few moments in her watchful care though I noticed that me headache had started to decrease. After ten minutes I no longer even noticed any pain. Neither Christine nor I could come up with a reasonable excuse for what had caused so severe a headache, nor why it would so suddenly disappear. Christine reluctantly let me go after she had run every test she could think of.

"Spock."

I shifted my gaze from Christine to Jim. "Yes Captain?"

"Its your turn, and it's not polite to stare." He gave me a sly smile and leaned back in his seat.

"I was not staring Captain."

Jim tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "No? Then what were you doing?"

I glanced back over at Christine as I answered. "I was observing a work of beauty." Christine lifted her head and gave me an embarrassed, yet pleased smile. Good, she had heard me.

"Really Mr. Spock, I thought you believed that beauty was transitory. So what's the purpose of studying something that doesn't last?"

I shifted my gaze back to Jim. "Indeed I did say that it was transitory. However I believe you brought up a valid point when you said that beauty survives in those who behold it. Therefore it is only logical to study what one feels is beautiful so that it will indeed survive."

Jim gave me a smile and opened his mouth to reply.  
"Captain and First officer please report to bridge." The voice of Checkov announced over the intercom, successfully ending our game and discussion. The Captain rose and headed to the bridge with Uhura and I enroot. I was almost out of the room when I felt Christine grab my arm and pull me back into the room. She ran a hand over my chest and looked in my eyes.

"Those were some very nice complements Spock."

I opened my mouth to respond but was stopped. Her soft, warm lips were touching mine in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss a moment later and looked at my eyes.

"That- that was quite stimulating.' I managed after a moment. She gave me a devilish grin.

"I believe your needed on the bridge my love."

"You are quite correct, perhaps we can continue later tonight?"

"Oh yes, that would satisfactory _thy'la_." She then reached up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Spock! You coming?" Jim's call was coming from the turbolift. I gave Christine a long look and then turned to leave.

"What kept you?" Jim asked me as I boarded the turbolift.

"I was finishing my studies Captain." Jim stared at me for a second and then a look of realization came over his face.

"Ohh."


End file.
